


A Handbook for the Dead Wouldn't Cover This

by WatchAndSee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, what’s dead doesn’t have to stay that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchAndSee/pseuds/WatchAndSee
Summary: While there was no user guide for the afterlife, things finally seemed like they were making sense. So why did he just wake up on top of his own grave?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Alex

The ground was hard. That was the first thing Alex noticed upon regaining consciousness. The second thing he noticed so he could clearly feel the grass pressed against his cheek. This sensation struck him as odd, as everything had felt muted since becoming a ghost.

He forced his eyes open, blinking at the bright sunlight. Again, odd, as the last thing he remembered was standing in the studio sharing a post-show hug with the band when it was very much dark out. 

The thought of having lost time made him sit up with a jolt. Did he disappear on Julie? Wait, no, she had pulled away from the hug and said she was headed to bed. 

Where were the others? Had they all disappeared on Julie? Was she panicking? 

Just the thought was enough to nearly send Alex into a panic attack himself. It was only after forcing himself to take several deep breaths that he was able to take in his location. 

Alex nearly stopped breathing again when he caught sight of the smooth stone in front of him.

Alexander James Mercer

February 28, 1978 - July 25, 1995

That was his name. His date of birth. And his death date. 

“Okay. Nope. Nope. We’re not doing this whole sitting in front of our own grave thing. Not today.” Shaking his head, he thought of the studio, intending on poofing to the garage. To his shock, he didn’t move.

Climbing to his feet, he looked around to see if he recognized anything beyond his own headstone. To his surprise, he found himself standing in the familiar churchyard of the parish his family attended each Sunday. 

Shaking his head at the familiar sight, he couldn’t help but mutter under his breath.“Figures that they’d act like I barely existed at home after I came out, but the minute I die they bury me at the church like they didn’t use it to excuse their homophobia. Thanks mom, dad, really feeling the love.” Spinning on his heel, he turned towards the main road.

Reaching the sidewalk, he took stock of himself. It was only then that Alex realized that he was no longer in the jeans and pink tee that he last remembered wearing. Rather, he was clad in a dark suit better suited for a funeral (his own?).

Shaking his head to rid himself of the morbid thoughts surrounding his own death and burial, Alex decided to make his way towards the Molina house the old fashioned way. 

It was a hot day, and a long walk back to Julie's. After several covering several blocks, Alex began to feel the impact of the LA sun through his black suit jacket. Feeling increasingly more uncomfortable, he became aware of an incessant drumming in his ears. 

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk in front of a small cafe, he quickly threw off his sweat drenched blazer. It was only after doing so that it occurred to him that sweating hadn’t been a thing he’d had to worry about since 1995.

Alex’s breathing sped up at this realization. Slowly, he brought a hand to his chest. 

**Thud. Thud** . The pounding in his ears made sense. There was no denying the evidence.

He couldn’t poof anywhere. He was sweating profusely. He had a heartbeat. All signs pointed to being a living, breathing, lifer.

This wasn’t the time or place to spiral into an anxiety attack. Alex knew that. But he also knew that unless he got himself under control quickly that the sidewalk in front of a restaurant would be the latest on the long list of places where he had panicked.

He couldn’t afford to do that. The panicking could happen later, when he was safe in the studio. First, he needed to make it there. 

Moving to the patch of shade cast by the building, he forced himself to take deep breaths and focus on the task at hand.

Unfortunately, lifer limitations would make it impossible to reach the Molina house anytime soon. If Alex remembered correctly, he was still on the other side of the city from his destination. He needed a way to get there faster than walking, but without a way to pay the fare public transportation was out of the question.

He’d have to start walking now if he wanted to make it to Julie’s before dark. Unless— Julie! She always had her phone on her, and he remembered her number from booking the Orpheum several months before. All he needed was a way to call her.

Scanning the busy sidewalk, Alex began searching for someone who looked like they would be willing to let him use their phone. Hopefully, Julie would pick up and wouldn’t ask too many questions.

It wasn’t long before Alex spotted a middle-aged woman exiting the cafe, coffee in hand. Stepping away from the wall, he approached her.

“Excuse me,” he said, using the voice that Luke and Reggie would always joke about having moms eating out of the palm of his hand. “Sorry, would it be possible for me to borrow your phone to call my ride? I realized after I left the church that my phone is dead, and I need to let my friend know that the funeral is over.”

The woman looked at him, obviously taking in his mournful outfit and hopeful expression. Slowly, she reached into her bag and pulled out a phone.

“Call your friend and get your ride sorted sweetie. You look like you could use a friendly face right now, and it’s far too hot to be standing in the sun in that suit.” 

Alex quickly thanked her and took the unlocked phone. Praying that she would pick up, he keyed in Julie’s number.

RING- nothing. RING- was his heart beating that fast a moment ago? RING- what would he do if she didn’t answer? If he was stuck here? RING-

“Hello?” 

Alex let out a sigh of relief at the voice on the other end of the line. If anyone could help him figure things out it was Julie.

“Julie? It’s Alex. Um.... could you come pick me up? I’m outside of the Greenleaf Cafe down the road from St. Thomas’ cemetery.” 

He desperately wished that he had something to drum on as he spoke. Nothing made sense, he was alone, he was alive—-

Julie sounded confused when she answered. “Alex, why can’t you just poof back? That’s way faster than me convincing dad to let me borrow the car. Are Luke and Reggie with you?”

The mention of his band mates had Alex even more worried than he was before. Were the boys in the same situation? What if this second chance just happened to him? 

“Ummm, no.... it’s just me, ummm I don’t really have another way back unless I walk, and you’re kinda on the other side of the city.”

Looking at the kind stranger who let him borrow her phone, he realized he needed to wrap up the call with Julie.

“Look Jules, I really need to return the phone I borrowed, so if you could please find a way to pick me up from the Greenleaf I’d really appreciate it.” His voice sounded strained, and he was sure that Julie could tell he was on the verge of panic.

“Alex I promise I’ll be there as soon as possible. Just hang tight, I’ll see you soon. Greenleaf Cafe. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

As anxious and worried as he was, Alex couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he ended the call. Julie would be there soon and together they would figure out what the hell was going on.

He only hoped that the other boys were okay.


	2. Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie didn’t remember getting to the beach, but he’s there now.

The water was cold. That was the first thing that Reggie noticed. The second was that his clothes were soaked through, and he had sand in his mouth.

Pulling himself out of the surf, he tried to figure out how he had gotten to the beach. Looking around for Alex and Luke, he noticed that his friends were nowhere to be found.

It seemed to still be pretty early in the day, and the beach wasn’t super crowded. A few surfers were out in the waves, and there were beachcombers scattered here and there. 

Regardless of how or why he was there, Reggie decided that he may as well take advantage of the quiet beach for a bit before heading back to Julie’s. After all, this beach had been his home prior to his death. 

Thinking back on all of the time he had spent surfing, working on his songwriting (he would convince the band to play one of his country songs one of these days, no matter how much Luke said otherwise), it was easy to get lost in his thoughts.

However, it was hard to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of wet denim and salt water drying on his skin. And wasn’t that odd? Outside of the pain of Caleb’s jolts he hadn’t really had to deal with any physical discomfort since before his death.

It wasn’t long before the discomfort caused by his clothing became too much to ignore. Regardless of how much Reggie enjoyed sitting on the beach, it was time to head home. 

Home. When had he started to think of the Molina house that way? But it was. Without even realizing it Reggie had begun to think of Ray as a father, and Julie and Carlos had become the younger siblings he hadn’t realized he needed. 

Standing, Reggie focused his thoughts on the welcoming interior of the Molina garage: visualizing the greenery and the couch that had no business being as comfortable as it was.

He didn’t move. His boots remained planted in the sand, which made no sense. Sure, he’d had a bit of trouble keeping all of his clothes on when first getting the hang of the whole poofing thing, but it had been ages since he’d had any problems like that.

This felt like that first day as ghosts, sitting on this same beach desperately wishing for a puppy to no avail. 

Reggie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when one of the surfers exited the water and approached him. (And why should he, when he’d spent the last year invisible to all but a small number of friends?)

“You’re looking a bit lost.” Reggie jerked his head up and locked eyes with the dark haired girl standing in front of him. 

“You’re the bassist, right? From Julie’s band? I’m Kayla, I’m in Dirty Candi.”

Reggie was so surprised at being addressed directly that it took him a moment to respond. “Reggie— I’m Reggie!”

Kayla smiled at him. “Well, Reggie, you’re not from around here, are you?”

Stammering, Reggie replied. “Um, actually I grew up around here. It’s been years since I’ve visited though and everything is different. I guess I wasn’t really expecting it.”

Kayla met his eyes with a small grin on her face. “Well, if you’d like someone to show you around I’m free.”

Reggie grinned at the offer, and nearly agreed before remembering his current state of dress. “I’d love that, but maybe a rain check? Sometime when I’m not wearing soaked jeans? 

“I should really get back to Julie’s and change before she gets worried because I kinda disappeared on her and the guys.”

Kayla took a long look at Reggie, who stood before her looking a bit like a drowned rat. 

“You walked here, didn’t you?”

Not quite knowing what to say, all Reggie could do was nod.

Grabbing her board from the sand, Kayla turned towards the parking lot.“Come on, I’ll give you a ride, you don’t need to walk a mile back to the Molina’s in wet jeans.”

As they walked to Kayla’s Jeep Reggie prayed to any power that would listen that returning to the studio would offer some answers to what was happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m not dead. It took a couple of glasses of wine to finally finish this chapter so I apologize for any stupid mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't suck! I'm currently working on Luke and Reggie's perspectives, and I hope to have their chapters posted soon. If I don't, please feel free to nag me about it. As always, I can be found at https://shine-together-bright-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
